


Normal Girlfriends

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [65]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Morning, normal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krystal is one of those damn morning people who have tons of energy in the morning. Shay is surprised</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> prompt - normal
> 
> Set at some point after a Cosima/Shay break up where Shay does not know about the clones. (She does notice that Krystal looks a lot like Cosima, but that's about it.)

Shay rolls over, expecting to find herself alone in the bed with only the last remnants of warmth to prove that someone else had been there before. As she moves her arm across to the left side, her heart sinks when her fears are confirmed. Once again, she is waking up alone with more questions than answers. _How silly it had been to fall into the arms of someone who looked alarmingly like Cosima without a second thought._

“Oh, you’re awake.” A bubbly voice rings out across the sunny room. “I didn’t want to awake you, but, like, I woke up an hour ago and decided to make breakfast. I wanted to make you vegan pancakes with my super secret, like almost patented, recipe, but you didn’t have the right ingredients.”

“You don’t have-“ Shay begins.

“So, naturally, I decided to do something else. I baked you the, like, perfect muffins and threw some blueberries in.”

“Oh, wow.” Shay frowns in disbelief.

“Oh no.” Krystal’s face falls. “Do you not like blueberries? Or, like, are you allergic? I swear I’m not trying to kill you. I just wanted to make you happy.”

“No, Krystal.” Shay pats the bed next to her. “Come here.”

Krystal follows her direction, rounding the corner in a flour-dusted apron with a concerned look on her face. Shay promptly pulls her into a tight embrace.

“Thank you.” 

“What?” Krystal smiles. “Isn’t this what normal girlfriends do?”

“Exactly.”


End file.
